Darkside
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Can they love each other, even with there darkside? JxP Rated T for mild language, themes and content.


**Hello again, here is story 4 of 6! This is another one shot. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Units Of Time As I Use Them:<strong>

**Nano-klick – Second**

**Kilck – Minute**

**Cycle – Hour**

**Joor – Day**

**Orn – Week**

**Groon – Month**

**Metacycle – Year**

**:Comm link:**

**::Bonded talk::**

**_Flashback/Memory_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Prowler!"<p>

The tactician looked up and smiled. "Hey Jazz. How did the mission go?"

The saboteur's smile fell and Prowl held his arms open. Jazz ran into them and sobbed. "We… got what we wanted…"

"But?" However the SIC wasn't ready to hear what the TIC was going to say.

"You remember the 4 bots that went missing on the last mission?" Prowl nodded. "Well… We found them. Or… Rather… what was left of them..." Jazz opened his end of the bond and showed his bonded exactly what he had seen.

"Primus…"

"It's almost like Megatron KNEW we were going to show up…"

"Whether that is true or not, we can recharge a little easier knowing that their sparks are now at peace."

Jazz looked up at his lover. "Is that all you can say?! I just saw what was left of my friends and all you can say is that?! I hate you, Prowl! Go die in some ditch somewhere!" Jazz stormed out of the room.

Prowl sat back in his chair and sighed. He flipped through some more data pads. He knew Jazz would come back to him, once he had calmed down. After finishing the last one he got up from his chair and left to get some energon. Once he finished his cube he decided that going for a late night drive was better than waiting.

He left the base and transformed, driving out to his favourite spot. He came to a stop on the cliff and de-transformed. Sitting in his favourite cave he watched as the night wind blew through the trees.

Jazz paced in his office. He was still mad. But it wasn't at Prowl anymore, it was at himself. He now realized that he had overreacted. Prowl wasn't trying to hurt him or ruin the memory of his friends. He wasn't even trying to make what he had seen seem less important. No… In fact, all Prowl had been trying to do was comfort him.

"Slag it! All he was trying to do was comfort me like good a bonded and I hurt him… I wouldn't be surprised if he left me…" As Jazz spoke those words a memory popped up.

"_You… you want to bond, with me?" Prowl asked._

"_Yes, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_Jazz… You know that by bonding… you will share all of yourself with me, including your dark side. And by bonding I would share all of myself with you, including my dark side."_

"_I know. I love all of you, even your dark side. Can you love mine?"_

"_I've known about your dark side long before we became a couple. If I really couldn't love yours, I never would have agreed to a relationship._ _I've thought about bonding for a while now. I knew in my spark from the moment that we became a couple that we would spend forever together. The only thing I didn't foresee was that YOU would be the one to bring it up."_

"_So if you have no doubts... Why question what I have asked?"_

"_I want to make sure YOU have no doubts Jazz. I will always love you, even with your dark side."_

"_If I had doubts…. I wouldn't have brought it up._

"_In that case, let's bond." Prowl smiled and took his lover's servo and kissed it._

Jazz felt tears stream down his face. He knew that he had to find his bonded and apologize. He raced down the hall and into their quarters. "Prowl? You here?" He went in to the berth room. It was empty like the rest of their quarters.

He headed for the rec room. Maybe Prowl was there getting some energon. When he entered, only two bots were there and neither of them was Prowl. "Wheeljack? Have you seen Prowl?"

"Not for a while."

"What do you mean, not for a while?"

Skyfire piped up. "He was in here about 7 cycles ago. He got some energon, he finished the cube and then he left."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, sorry."

Jazz then thought of something. "Did he have anything with him? A data pad or something?"

"Come to think of it, no he didn't."

"Thanks you two." Jazz left the rec room. If Prowl didn't have a data pad in servo, it usually meant he planned to leave the base. But to be gone for 7 cycles… He reached through his bond. ::Prowl? You there?:: But he got no response.

He raced to the main entrance and stopped quickly. "Slag it!" It was pouring rain. Prowl could be standing right in front of him and he likely wouldn't see him. He went out and called out. "Prowl! Prowl!" No response. He transformed and started to drive. After about 10 klicks of driving he de-transformed and called out again. "Prowl! Prowl, can you hear me?" He tried his bond again. ::Prowl! If you can hear me, answer me! Slag it, prowl. You picked a poor time to run away…::

::… I didn't run away…:: came faint reply.

::Prowl? Is that you?!::

Jazz could feel his bonded's laughter. ::Yes, my silly saboteur. What is with the yelling?::

::It's raining and I'm trying to find you.::

::Oh… Guess I fell into recharge. It wasn't raining last I checked.::

::Where are you?::

Prowl poked his helm out of the cave. He saw Jazz and noticed the TIC had his back to him. ::I'm behind you. I can see you.::

Jazz spun around and saw Prowl's helm. He ran over to him and tackled the SIC in the cave. "Well hello to you too."

"I've been looking for you."

"I've noticed. Otherwise you wouldn't have come looking for me in the pouring rain."

"I've come to say sorry."

"I know."

"Wait… You know? How?"

"I knew that when you were ready to come and talk to me, you would come looking for me. I didn't realize it would be so soon."

"It's been 7 cycles…"

"Really? Huh… Guess I really did fall in to recharge." Prowl kissed Jazz and held him close.

"Prowl… I'm sorry I said what I did… I didn't mean any of it."

"I know. I forgave you the moment you said it."

"But why? I said some mean things to you…"

"As I said to you when we bonded… I love you, even with your dark side."

"Forever?" Jazz asked.

Prowl smiled and held his bonded close. "Forever Jazz, even with our darksides."


End file.
